Seeking comfort in the one you shouldn't
by SaiKakashiSasukeLOVE
Summary: After Ina finds her boyfriend Sai cheating, she turns to someone for comfort.. someone who maybe she shouldn't have.. Rated M for language etc Basically pure smut, One-shot! SasukeXOC Sasuke is also quite OC, Been awhile since I've posted so reviews would be appreciated! (don't own anything to do with Naruto)


Looking at the door, I contemplated whether I was making a good decision or not. I hadn't been in front of this door for a long time and I wouldn't be now if I didn't have anywhere else to go. A guy had broken my heart and yet, I was standing in front of my previous ex's door looking for some form of comfort. I shuffled in my spot, my brown boots scuffling together. Was this really a good idea or was it a mistake? The question that kept replaying in my mind.

I was currently appearance wise what I'd describe as 'lazy but cosy'. I just had quickly thrown on my light grey oversized jumper which ended just under my bum, and a pair of black leggings. My longish blonde hair was up in a messy bun, and my make up was minimal, due to the crying I had been doing.

I slowly raised my fist, taking a deep breath as I did so before gently tapping on the door 4 times. Nervously I took a step back, not even sure if he was home or not. Hearing a shuffling from the other side of the door, my heart started to beat a little faster, especially when the door opened to reveal him. He was currently shirtless; his grey sweat pants riding low on his hips, revealing just a slither of the boxers beneath them. His black hair was spiked up like usual at the back and his bangs rested gently on his face. His deep obsidian eyes raised, looking over my entire body before moving back to my face. My cheeks sported a light pink hue due to the state of his undress, his muscular chest still managing to warm my body in the most delicious of ways. As soon as he recognised the person as me, his eyes widened a little in disbelief.

"I-i-Ina?" He asked, his voice quiet making it seem like if he was too loud, I'd disappear. "Hey Sasuke" I say timidly, raising my hand to wave at him, which he very slowly returns. "What are you doing here? We haven't seen or spoke to each other in 2 years?" Sasuke asks, seemingly finally believing that I was in fact standing in front of him.

"Can we go inside? I'll explain everything, I promise" I reply, gesturing to inside his flat, my arms crossed under my chest. He nods quickly moving out of the way and off to a room which I distinctly remember being his bedroom. "Take a seat, I'm just gonna put a shirt on!" He shouts from his room as I close his front door. I slip off my boots and neatly arrange them next to Sasukes shoes, before moving over to the sofa and taking a seat.

He emerges moments later, wearing a white plain t-shirt to cover his chest. He offers me a drink which I kindly refuse and wait for Sasuke to take the free seat next to me. We sit in silence for awhile before he speaks up. "You haven't changed" He says, a small smile on his face which I instantly return. "Neither have you. It's nice to see you. I can't tell you how worried I was about coming over here" I say, folding my legs underneath me and wringing my hands in my lap.

"So why are you here? Something happen?" Sasuke asks, concern clear in his voice. My stomach instantly twisted a little at the fact Sasuke still cared after everything. "Ugh yeah... me and erm.. me and Sai broke up" I say, tears stinging the back of my eyes whilst I desperately bite the inside of my lip. Silence filled the air for a few moments before I decided to continue. "I know that I shouldn't have probably come here for any form of comfort, but out of everyone I know, you understand me and get me the most. I just..needed to talk to you. I missed you" I say, my eyes finally meeting Sasukes. He saw all my emotions; my walls always down for him. It was just something that I couldn't control. He takes a moment to evaluate my face before opening up his arms gesturing me to move forward into a hug.

I shuffle closer, wrapping my own arms around Sasukes middle, feeling his slip around my shoulders pulling me even closer to him. We lay down slightly so we are more comfortable; Sasukes hand had now started stroking my hair a little whilst I breathed in his oh so familiar scent. He really hadn't changed since our breakup.

Me and Sasuke had dated for 3 years, being high school sweethearts. However when school ended, our relationship became tougher to maintain. I had gone off to university, and not a close one either; it was roughly 5 hours away. Sasuke on the other hand, had gone straight to working at his father's business firm. We tried for a year to keep our relationship together but in the end, it just wasn't working. We were two people in love who couldn't be together. After a while, we decided to break it off; one of the hardest things either of us had to do. It had taken a year to get over Sasuke, not that I ever will be over him, before I met Sai. He was an art major at my university and I just fell in love with his work. He reminded me often of Sasuke, not just in looks but personality quirks too. We eventually began a relationship after he'd asked me to be his model a few times. The relationship worked and was nice, that was until I had found Sai in bed.. with my best friend Sakura. When I had found out, I had instantly broke things off, packing up my stuff and returning home to my parents home. For the past week, I had been sitting in my room crying whilst ignoring all of Sai's and Sakura's attempts of contact. That was until I had gotten fed up with being alone and I decided to come and see Sasuke.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks, his voice making his chest rumble so I could feel it. I took a deep breath to calm myself so I wouldn't cry. "He cheated on me with Sakura.. in my own bed" I reply, not daring to look Sasuke in the eye. I felt the stroking stop for a moment before it gently resumed. "That dick should be glad he's hours away... I swear if I ever meet him.." I could help but giggle at that. Sasuke had always been very protective over me, and it was clear that it hadn't faded at all.

We laid in silence for what seemed like hours, Sasukes hand gently stroking my hair whilst his other arm rested around my waist. My arms were laid gently on his chest, my face slightly snuggled into his t-shirt, filling my nostrils with the scent of Sasuke. "I'm sorry...for how things ended" I say quietly into Sasukes shirt, knowing full well that he could hear me.

"Please don't apologise. We did the right thing. The distance just wasn't working..it happens. At least we tried. I'll always care about and love you. It's something that can't be changed" He replys, his thumb now stroking my hip over my leggings as my jumper had ridden up slightly. I smile my first genuine smile in weeks, and sigh happily into our embrace. "I still care and love you too Sasuke. You know that... I don't need to tell you that" I say, sitting up slightly so we can look each other in the eye. Sasukes face doesn't seem like he really believes me, which is understandable after me getting together with Sai. I move my hands up his chest; Sasukes eyes tracking my movements. Eventually I reach up to cup his face in between my hands, staring directly into his eyes. I really wanted him to believe me so I did the only thing I knew that would convince him I wasn't lying. I pulled us as close together as possible, before capturing his soft lips with my own, kissing him gently but pouring all my long lost emotions into it too. Sasuke instantly kissed back, no hesitation what so ever. His hand grips my waist tightly, his other hand holding my head so I wouldn't move away from the kiss. Butterflies had erupted in my stomach and I instantly remembered why I had fallen in love with Sasuke.

Eventually breathing is needed so we have to break apart, our breath hitting each others lips which were a tad swollen from the kissing. "I mean it Sasuke.. I still love you.. so much" I say, our lips brushing as I speak. " I don't know Ina..I just... you have just broken up with Sai. I'm sure you aren't emotionally sorted. I don't want to take advantage of you, Ina. Having you here still feels surreal, kissing you again after so long doesn't even register true in my head" Sasuke says, stroking my face carefully, moving my hair out of the way. I place my hands over his, stopping it on my cheek. I lean into his hand, looking into his eyes deeply.

"Sasuke, if there's one thing I'm 100% sure of, it's how I feel about you. I am not vulnerable and you are not taking advantage of me. I am just showing you that I truly do still love you. And I promise you, I am most definitely here" I say, moving close again, beginning another kiss with him; this time it's a little bit deeper and passionate. This time Sasuke is a little hesitant before giving in and kissing me back just as passionately. We move so I am now sitting in Sasukes lap, my arms now wrapped around Sasukes neck. His hands are now resting on my lower back, inching towards my arse. I pull away, still leaning into him, making sure my mouth is right by his ear. "Touch me... I know you want to" I say huskily into his ear before taking the lobe in my mouth and sucking on it, him groaning and moving a little against me. His hands instantly slip down and grip my arse, pulling our hips as close together as possible. "God I have missed you" Sasuke says pulling me back so we can kiss again. His tongue prods at my mouth, begging for entrance which I can't help but allow.

He grips me tightly, before standing up; my legs instantly locking around his waist. We continue to kiss as we make our way to the bedroom. Once inside, he carefully drops me to the bed, before standing and watching me. He pulls his white shirt over his head and drops it to the floor, climbing on top of me, arms resting each side of my head to keep some of his weight off of me. Our foreheads touch, and a small smile settles on our faces. "I've wanted this moment for so long. Now I have you again.. I don't think I can let you go again" He whispers against my lips. I look deeply into his eyes and say, "Then don't". This time when his lips touch mine, I feel the urgency in it and I push on his chest so I can remove my jumper. I grip the edges and with a little help from Sasuke it is thrown to the floor. His hands grip my waist as his kisses dip lower, now attacking my neck leaving a few small red marks.

His hand comes up to my bra clad breast, his thumb sweeping against the soft swell of my breast and my silk bra cup. His palm lightly rotates against my hardened nipple which can be felt through the fabric. He lightly squeezes which makes me release a light moan, that in turn makes Sasukes hips thrust lightly against my own. His hands disappear behind my back, grabbing my bra hook and undoing it with ease. Continuing to lather my neck with kisses, licks and sucks, he slips the straps down my arms before also dropping it to the floor. He kisses back up before reattaching to my mouth again, and presses our chests against each other; the feeling of skin on skin heavenly after years apart. His hand cups my now naked breast, gently pinching my rose coloured nipple between his forefinger and thumb. He uses his tongue to trail down my neck, between the valley of my breasts and to my other nipple, lightly tracing around the bud, before suckling the bud into his mouth. He continues this sweet torture before switching breasts, all the while my hands are slipping up and down his back and chest. I can't help but grind my hips into his, feeling the big hard erection that had been tenting Sasukes sweatpants since we began kissing, pressing against my equally excited core.

I grab the edge of Sasukes sweatpants and push them down over his butt, allowing him to kick them off the rest of the way to the floor. This time I allow my hand to explore his front, slipping my hand into the slit in the front of his boxers. I grab Sasukes cock lightly in my hand, giving it a few steady pumps making Sasukes ministrations falter for a moment. His eyes lock with mine and I can't help but give a cheeky smirk. "Glad to see I can still get you this excited Sa-s-uke" I say, purposefully drawing out his name as I give a particular hard stroke to his cock. To this he grunts against my mouth, his hips instantly bucking against my hand. "Oh well let's see how excited you are then, hm?" He retorts, placing one last kiss to my lips before pulling my leggings down and off on my legs, chucking them behind him, not caring where they landed. He lifts one of my legs onto his shoulder, kissing down the entire thing before reaching my thoroughly soaked panties. Sasuke runs his tongue over them, me not being able to resist moaning at seeing Sasuke between my legs and feeling him licking and kissing below. "Pretty excited I see. Lets see how wet you really are" Sasuke huskily says, pulling my panties to the side with one finger, using another to pull my blushing petals apart before swiping his tongue up and over my sensitive clitoris. "Ina, you are soaking. All for me" Sasukes dirty talk only adding to the wetness; I had forgotten how much he liked to do the whole dirty talk thing. He pulls off my underwear, leaving me completely naked and Sasuke stops just to take in me in my entirety, committing this moment to memory.

He lays down to reach me easier, nudging my thighs open as he does so. His hands come up to hold my hips steady before he moves forward and his tongue swipes another lick up my soaked slit, making my back arch at the contact. I really had missed Sasuke, in so many ways. He continued his intense actions, his tongue swirling up and over my clit from time to time before taking it in his mouth and giving it a light suck. I couldn't help but moan and writhe around; Sasuke's mouth doing wonders, making me forgetting about everything. My fingers slip into his hair, gripping lightly to help move Sasuke to the right spaces. His fingers grip my waist a little tighter, pulling me against him even more. His onyx eyes lock with my blue ones, making me moan out loud at the lust filling them. A warm feeling begins to fill my stomach and I know what this feeling means.

"Sasuk-uke... I'm so c-close" I manage to moan out, Sasuke still keeping eye contact with me whilst moving up my body. I groan out in frustration at him stopping, but I stop as soon as I feel two fingers slip into me and begin pumping at a fast pace. Sasuke leans down, his breath ghosting my ear. "Cum for me Ina...Cum for me" He whispers, kissing my neck helping my orgasm come faster. He looks into my eyes and I know I am done for. My orgasm washes over my body, me trying desperately to keep eye contact with him as I come undone.

I fall back onto the bed, my breathing slightly faster. Sasuke carefully removes his fingers from inside me, slowly sucking them into his mouth to taste them and clean them. "You still taste as great as I remember" Sasuke says, before pulling me into a passionate kiss; my cheeks flaring red at him saying this. I grab his boxers and I tug them down forcefully, letting him kick them off. I then push him over so he's the one on his back. I kiss down his neck, chest before I reach his hard leaking cock. I stroke it gently in my hand, licking carefully around the tip and collecting the pre cum which had leaked out. Sasuke instantly groans, his fingers slipping into my hair, undoing my bun so my hair flows around my face and his fingers grip it lightly.

I take the head into my mouth and lightly suck whilst keeping up my licking going too. Sasuke's hips start bucking a bit into my mouth so I hold him so he doesn't end up choking me. I take more of his cock in my mouth now, increasing the pace and sucking as I do. I lick up the thick vein lining the underneath of his dick and swirl around the head, before taking him back into my mouth. I keep up a steady rhythm before Sasuke lightly pushes me away, telling me that if I don't stop now, that he'd blow to soon.

I slowly slink up Sasukes body, throwing my leg over his hips so our groins pressed right against each other. Leaning in slowly, I kiss him hungrily, feeling his hands grip my hips to grind me against him. I feel his cock rub against me, so I reach down and grip him in my hand, aligning him with him, before I drop my hips; feeling him stretch me so deliciously around his cock, a feeling I had missed often late at night. We both moan in unison, glad to finally be back together. "I never thought I'd feel this again... I have missed this.. you so.. much" Sasuke says, holding me tightly against him, our foreheads touching tenderly. I wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the lips. "Me too Sasuke... I have missed you so much. I've missed this with you. Being this close.. together" I reply, kissing him again. We continue to kiss as I finally raise my hips and begin thrusting with him. He continues to grab my hips helping me bounce up and down on his cock. Our moans and gasps are muffled by our lips still kissing.

Our speed increases as the passion does; our hips not being able to stop thrusting, going harder and deeper. Sasuke bites my neck, suckling the skin to leave a red mark, marking me as his. I do the same in return, feeling possessive slightly over Sasuke. The feeling rises in my stomach again, the muscles twitching deliciously as my orgasm approaches. "Sasuke... I'm close...so close" I say, moving as fast as possible. He changes our position quickly, so I am lying on my back and he is over me. He begins thrusting even faster than before, bringing me to my high so much faster. "Ina..I can't hold back.. I'm gonna..I'm gonna" Sasuke says, his brow furrowing. I grab his head and we kiss as we both orgasm. His warm cum spurting inside my tight vagina, it milking his dick tightly. We hold each other and kiss through the orgasms, allowing each other to ride it out and calm down.

Once Sasuke was flaccid, he slowly slid out, a small amount of his cum following him. He falls to the side, his arm wrapping around my waist and pulls me against his chest. I throw my arm over his waist, snuggling my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. We allow our breathing to return to normal, Sasuke kissing my forehead once we had. "That was...I've needed that for two years" Sasuke says, stroking my arm lightly. I giggle, tracing random patterns on his chest. "I promise that'll you'll never have to wait two years again. Well that's if you don't want to" I say looking up at him.

He kisses me gently. "No I don't want to. I know its early days especially after everything that's happened but I really want us to try again. For real this time, and possibly forever" Sasuke says, making me look up at him. A genuine smile forms on my face, and I kiss Sasuke like my life depended on it. "Forever sounds amazing" I answer, causing us both to grin in happiness. I may have seeked comfort in the one I shouldn't have, but in the end, I not only received comfort. I got happiness too.


End file.
